


Dari Matamu

by Aguma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M, implisit!yamayachi, kurotsuki - Freeform, kurotsuki day 2017
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguma/pseuds/Aguma
Summary: semua berawal dari matamu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu and its character (c) Haruichi Furudate  
> Dari matamu (c) aguma
> 
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini.  
> Happy KuroTsuki Day!

Entah sudah berapa kali Kei menghela napasnya. Sesekali dia mencuri pandang pada sahabatnya. Sedangkan Yamaguchi yang notabene adalah sahabatnya itu tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Kei kembali menghela napasnya kesal.

“Yamaguchi.” Ucap Kei pelan.

Yamaguchi yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya tidak mendengar panggilan Kei. Dia tetap sibuk membalas pesan entah dari siapa dengan senyum geli tercetak di bibirnya. Kei menghela napas menyerah.

“Aku mau pulang.” Ucap Kei sedikit keras lalu membalikan badannya.

Seketika Yamaguchi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kei tak percaya.

“Tsukiii!!!” rengek Yamaguchi.

Kei menghentikan langkahnya dan menggulirkan kedua matanya bosan.

“Kenapa kau ngambek sih?” tanya Yamaguchi dengan senyum geli.

“Siapa yang ngambek?” ucap Kei kesal lalu membalikkan badannya.

Melihat wajah Kei yang kesal justru membuat Yamaguchi tak tahan untuk tertawa. Melihat sahabatnya yang menertawakannya membuat Kei semakin kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

“Diam Yamaguchi!” ucap Kei.

“Kalau begitu jangan pulang.” bujuk Yamaguchi sembari menahan tawa gelinya.

“Berisik.” Bisik Kei lalu berjalan melewati Yamaguchi.

Melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu membuat Yamaguchi tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

“Diam Yamaguchi!” seru Kei.

“Tsukiii!!! Tunggu!!” seru Yamaguchi sambil berlari kecil.

Andai saja Yamaguchi tidak memaksanya untuk pergi malam ini, mungkin Kei sedang menghabiskan malamnya dengan maraton film Jurassic. Kei kembali menghela napas lelah. Oh, salahkan sahabatnya yang entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba berkunjung dan memintanya untuk menemaninya pergi ke sebuah kafe. Tapi tanpa Yamaguchi katakan saja Kei sudah tahu kalau sikap sahabatnya ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan gadis pirang teman satu sekolah mereka dulu.

Setelah lulus sma Kei dan Yamaguchi masih bersahabat, tentu saja. Meskipun mereka kuliah di universitas yang berbeda. Untungnya mereka masih bisa bertemu karena universitas mereka masih di perfektur yang sama. Ya, coba tebak di mana perfektur yang dua sahabat ini pilih untuk melanjutkan studi mereka. Tokyo, yah mereka melanjutkan studi mereka di Tokyo. Kota metropolitan yang tidak kenal lelah.

Awalnya Yamaguchi tidak yakin ketika dia mengusulkan Tokyo pada Kei. Namun dia hanya bisa ternganga heran ketika Kei menyetujui usul darinya. Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang, di salah satu jalan di Tokyo yang ramai.

“Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?” tanya Kei dengan nada bosan.

“Hemm, jadi kemarin Yachi bercerita tentang kafe yang sedang ingin dia kunjungi. Errr, lalu tanpa sadar aku mengajaknya ke sana.” Jawab Yamaguchi malu, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Mendengar perkataan Yamaguchi membuat Kei menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan senyum geli tercetak dibibirnya.

“Aa, kalau begitu aku pulang saja,” ucap Kei datar.

“Tsukiiii!!!” seru Yamaguchi panik.

“Baiklah aku pulang.” Goda Kei.

“Tsukiiiii!!! Berhenti menggodaku!!!” seru Yamaguchi malu.

“Sudah nyatakan cintamu saja sana.” Ucap Kei geli.

“Tsukki!!! Tidak semudah itu kau tahu!” bisik Yamaguchi yang sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

“Hn.” Balas Kei.

Perjalanan menuju kafe yang Yamaguchi lupa sebutkan namanya pada Kei membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih setengah jam naik kereta dan berjalan selama 15 menit dari stasiun mereka sampai di depan sebuah bangunan minimalis dengan suasana yang nyaman. Sebuah kaca besar menghiasi bagian depan cafe itu. Sedangkan dibagian atas pintu masuk kafe itu terdapat lampu gantung berbentuk bulan sabit. Tidak ada tulisan apapun di atas pintu masuk yang biasanya menunjukan nama dari sebuah cafe.

Melihat hal itu membuat Kei sedikit heran. Disampingnya Yamaguchi terlihat resah dan beberapa kali mengelap telapak tangannya yang berkeringat kecelananya. Kei hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya geli lalu membuka pintu kafe. Dari posisinya Kei bisa mendengar pekik kecil Yamaguchi karena sikap Kei.

“Yamaguchi.” Panggil Kei karena sahabatnya tidak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya

Mendengar panggilan dari sahabatnya membuat Yamaguchi mau tak mau melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe. Melihat tampang sahabatnya yang pucat membuat Kei menyeringai geli. Sedangkan Yamaguchi hanya bisa membalas Kei dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata ‘awas kau’.

Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih terlihat gugup di belakangnya membuat Kei mulai menyadari sekelilingnya. Cafe yang baru saja dia masuki terlihat sangat nyaman. Meja dan kursi kayu tertata rapi. Keadaan di dalam cafe sendiri terlihat cukup ramai. Di ujung ruangan terdapat panggung kecil untuk melakukan pertunjukan musik.

“Tsukii.” Panggil Yamaguchi pelan.

“Hm?” jawab Kei.

Karena terlalu sibuk mengamati cafe, Kei tidak sadar kalau dihadapannya tengah berdiri seorang pemuda yang merupakan pelayan. Pria itu tersenyum manis pada Kei dan Yamaguchi.

“Selamat datang di moonshine cafe.” Sapa pelayan itu.

Mendengar perkataan pelayan itu membuat Kei melebarkan kedua matanya kaget. Kei mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yamaguchi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Kalau ku katakan dari awal, pasti kau tidak mau ikut.” Ucap Yamaguchi santai.

Kei hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli lalu meninggalkan Yamaguchi yang tengah berbincang asik dengan pelayan tadi. Kei mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan mencari meja kosong.

“Tsukiii! Meja kita disana.” Seru Yamaguchi yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

Kei mengikuti arah tangan Yamaguchi dan melihat meja kosong di sudut kanan ruangan. Salah satu kursinya menempel pada tembok sehingga meja itu sedikit tersembunyi. Kei bergumam melihat meja kosong itu. Tentu saja Yamaguchi paham kalau Kei tidak suka keramaian.

Mendengar gumaman Kei membuat Yamaguchi tersenyum lebar. Dia sangat tahu sahabatnya itu tidak suka keramaian. Dan gumamannya tadi memunjukan kalau Kei senang dengan pilihan mejanya.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah pesanan mereka datang, ponsel Yamaguchi berbunyi. Kei menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menikmati cake favoritnya.

“Errr, Tsukki?” panggil Yamaguchi pelan.

“Hm? Ada apa Yamaguchi?” tanya Kei bingung.

“Etto, kalau kau kutinggal sebentar di sini tidak apa-apa kan?” jelas Yamaguchi.

“Hn?!” gumam Kei curiga.

“Etto, ano, aku ingin menjemput Yachi di stasiun.” Jawab Yamaguchi cepat.

“Yamaguchi.” Ucap Kei pelan setelah menaruh sendok cake nya.

“Ya, Tsukiii.” Jawab Yamaguchi gerogi.

“pergi sana.” Ucap Kei geli.

“Eeehhh?!” seru Yamaguchi kaget.

Kei hanya menatap Yamaguchi geli lalu menatapnya jahil. Yamaguchi yang melihat Kei seperti itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari keluar.

“Dasar!” ucap Kei pelan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi Yamaguchi tak kunjung kembali. Kei yang mulai bosan mengalihkan pandangannya ke panggung di ujung ruangan. Meski pengunjung yang datang lumayan ramai, Kei masih bisa melihat dengan jelas panggung di ujung ruangan. Terimakasih kepada tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata. Beberapa pegawai terlihat tengah menyiapkan alat musik dan kursi di atas panggung. Sedangkan pengunjung yang berada di barisan depan terlihat ramai. Dari kerumunan ramai itu Kei melihat rambut putih mencuat yang terlihat tidak asing. Namun setelah Kei mengamatinya lagi rambut itu sudah tidak terlihat karena kerumunan di depan sana semakin banyak.

‘Sepertinya akan ada yang tampil’ pikir Kei.

Suara teriakan terdengar semakin keras ketika salah satu pemuda dari dalam kerumunan mulai naik ke atas panggung. Kei berusaha sekuat mungkin mengabaikan mereka dengan sibuk mengirim pesan pada Yamaguchi.

Ngiiiing.....

“Tes, errr... haloo?” sapa suara dari ujung ruangan yang menggema melalui mic di hadapannya.

Dengan cepatnya Kei mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap tak percaya pada pemuda yang baru saja bicara itu. Ekspresi Kei saat ini pasti sangat lucu, dengan mata yang membulat sempurna dan mulut yang menganga kaget. Jika saja ada yang melihatnya pasti mereka akan tertawa.

“Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang ku lakukan di atas panggung ini.” Jelas pemuda itu lalu tertawa.

Beberapa pemuda dalam kerumunan di hadapannya pun ikut tertawa. Sedangkan Kei berusaha dengan keras untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

“Baiklah, aku disini karena aku kalah taruhan. Oh, ayolah jangan tertawa, ini masalah serius.” Ucap pemuda itu diiringi tawa.

Beberapa kali Kei mengedipkan matanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Memang tidak mungkin Kei akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Hanya saja bertemu dengan pemuda itu di sini terasa sangat diluar nalar. Paling tidak itulah yang tengah Kei pikirkan. Bagaimana mungkin dari sekian banyak tempat dan luasnya Tokyo dia harus bertemu dengan pemuda berambut mengerikan itu disini. Yah, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan Kuroo Tetsurou di tempat ini.

“Oh, namaku Kuroo. Panggil saja aku tampan.” Ucap Kuroo lalu menunjukan seringainya.

Mendengar ucapan Kuroo yang tidak pernah berubah itu membuat Kei menggulirkan kedua matanya bosan.

“Ah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda tampan sepertiku sampai repot-repot duduk memangku gitar di atas panggung ini. Aku yakin kalian penasaran.” Ucapan Kuroo terdengar menggelikan di telinga Kei.

“Baiklah, sebelum aku mulai bernyanyi aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah di balik lagu yang akan ku nyanyikan ini.” Ucap Kuroo serius.

Kei mengamati Kuroo dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Namun itu tidak menghalanginya untuk mengingat setiap detail wajah dan dirinya. Kuroo tetsurou, setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu dia tidak berubah. Ah, mungkin tidak berubah secara sifatnya. Tapi secara fisik Kuroo berubah banyak, kecuali rambutnya yang mengerikan itu. Rambutnya masih sama berantakannya seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Kei terus mengamati Kuroo, mulai dari pakaian yang dia pakai, warna bajunya, hingga akhirnya sampai pada wajah rupawannya. Oh jangan berharap Kei akan mengakuinya dengan lantang tentang hal terakhir yang melintas di pikirannya.

“Lagu yang akan kunyanyikan ini sebenarnya untuk seseorang yang yah mungkin saja ada disini.” Ucap Kuroo lantang.

Kalimat Kuroo membuat Kei menatapnya tak percaya. Dan untuk beberapa detik mereka bertatap mata. Tanpa Kei sadari dia menahan napasnya.

‘Sial!’ umpat Kei dalam hati.

Harapan Kei agar Kuroo tidak melihatnya percuma saja. Karena sekarang Kuroo tengah menyeringai padanya. Menyadari bahwa Kuroo melihatnya membuat Kei menundukkan kepalnya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

“Baiklah, aku akan mulai menyanyi. Semoga lagu ini sampai padamu, firefly.” Ucap Kuroo lembut.

Mungkin tidak akan ada yang tahu jika Kei ada di sana. Mungkin saja kalau Kei tidak melihat cengiran Yamaguchi di dalam kerumunan di depan panggung Kei akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja kalau kerumunan di depan panggung itu tidak sedang menatap ke arah Kei dengan cengiran mereka yang berlebihan, Kei akan menyalahkan Kuroo. Sayangnya mereka semua tahu Kei ada di sana. Dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu dengan rencana ini adalah Kei. Sekarang rencananya untuk keluar diam-diam tidak ada gunanya. Kei udah tidak bisa lari lagi dari situasi ini. Oh ingatkan Kei untuk membalas Yamaguchi nanti.

Petikan senar gitar mengiringi langkah Bokuto dan Akaashi yang tengah berjalan menuju tempat duduk Kei.

“Tentu saja.” Pikir Kei

Tentu saja duo burung hantu ini tidak akan jauh jauh dari kucing hitam menyebalkan itu.

“Tsukiiiii!!!” seru Bokuto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

“Tsukishima.” Sapa Akaashi.

Kei menghela napas lelah sebelum menjawab mereka. Memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya karena dia mulai merasa sakit kepala.

“Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san” sapa Kei singkat.

“AYO!AYO!IKUT KAMI!” seru Bokuto.

“Bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suaramu Bokuto-san.” Pinta Kei.

“Bokuto-san, tenang sedikit.” Ucap Akaashi datar.

“TAPI AKAAAAASHHHIIIII.” Rajuk Bokuto.

“Ayo Tsukishima.” Ajak Akaashi.

Mendengar nada perintah dari suara Akaashi membuat Kei mau tak mau berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kerumunan di depan panggung.

Semakin dekat Kei dengan kerumunan itu, semakin Kei menyadari bahwa kerumunan itu merupakan orang-orang yang dia kenal. Mantan satu timnya berkumpul disana, dan tentu saja beberapa anak Nekoma ada disana juga. Kei melihat kenma duduk menyendiri memainkan gamenya. Lev dan Yaku terlihat tengah berdebat tentang sesuatu, sedangkan mantan timnya tengah menatapnya disertai cengiran menyebalkan mereka.

“Tadashi.” Ucap Kei datar.

Terlihat Yamaguchi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jika Kei sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, maka Kei benar benar marah.

“Maaf  Tsukki.” Balas Yamaguchi pelan.

Mendengar ucpan Yamaguchi hanya membuat Kei kembali menghela napasnya.

“Ssssttt... ayo semuanya duduk, intronya sebentar lagi selesai.” Ucap Bokuto yang kemudian mendorong Kei hingga dia terduduk di kursi paling depan.

Kei memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang dan melihat semua temannya kesal. Kei curiga mereka sengaja menempatkan satu kursi di depan agar Kei duduk disana.

_Matamu melemahkan ku~_

_Saat pertama kali ku melihatmu~_

_Dan jujur ku tak pernah merasa begini~_

Secepat kilat Kei mengalihkan tatapannya ke atas panggung. Dalam sekajap Kei tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemandangan dihadapannya. Kuroo tengah menatapnya lembut, jemarinya sibuk memainkan senar gitar dipangkuannya. Saat itu juga Kei tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kuroo. Mata hazel Kuroo menatapnya lembut dan membuat Kei menahan napasnya.

_Oh~ mungkin inikah cinta~_

_Pandangan yang pertama~_

_Karena apa yang ku rasa ini tak biasa~_

Kei bisa melihat dengan jelas kilat jahil di mata Kuroo saat dia mengedipkan matanya. Semburat merah di pipi Kei semakin menjadi hingga membuat Kei menutup majahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan ucapan candaan dari belakangnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu Kei tidak pernah berpikir hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Lima tahun tidak membuat Kuroo canggung sama sekali. Dan entah mengapa itu membuat Kei kesal hingga membuat Kei menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan menatap kesal pada Kuroo.

“Kau keterlaluan Kuroo-san!” gumam Kei kesal yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kuroo.

Lantunan musik terus berlanjut mengiringi nyanyian Kuroo. Hingga akhirnya Kuroo kembali menatap Kei lembut, menyanyikan tiap bait tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sekalipun dari Kei. Setelah lima tahun berlalu, hari dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya ini Kuroo memilih untuk bernyanyi untuk Kei. Setelah lima tahun, bahkan Kuroo tidak merasa canggung pada Kei.

_Jika benar ini cinta~_

_Mulai dari mana~_

_Oh~ dari mana~_

_Dari matamu~_

Hingga lantunan lagu berakakhir tak sekalipun Kei mengalihkan pandangannya. Begitu pula dengan Kuroo.

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Kuroo meletakkan gitarnya dan beranjak menuju tempat dimana Kei duduk. Melihat hal itu membuat Kei menundukan kepalanya. Tak sedikitpun terlihat kecanggunggan dari mata Kuroo. Namun langkahnya terlihat ragu begitu melihat Kei yg menunduk dan duduk mematung di hadapannya. Kei yang menyadari Kuroo telah sampai di hadapannya memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongak.

Golden brown meet hazel

“Ini sungguh memalukan.” Gumam Kei diikuti semburat merah di pipinya.

Mendengar ucapan Kei membuat Kuroo lega dan tertawa lepas.

“Tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya lebih baik.” Ucap Kuroo lalu memeluk Kei.

Sorak sorai dan teriak memalukan dari teman teman mereka membuat Kuroo semakin tertawa keras dan membua wajah Kei semakin merah. Dan untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu, Kei membalas pelukan Kuroo agar wajahnya tersembunyi di dadanya.

“Aku benci kau!” gumam Kei pelan.

“Aku juga mencintaimu.” Balas Kuroo pelan ditelinga Kei.

 

_Dari matamu ku mulai jatuh cinta_


End file.
